


horseback riding

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aidan helps out, dean is scared of horses, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared of horses, but Aidan helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	horseback riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camtankerous (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=camtankerous+%28on+tumblr%29).



> written for a lovely prompt by camtankerous, sounding something like this:
> 
> Can you write about their adventures in horse-sitting?
> 
> i kind of misunderstood it (it was for kili/fili) as aidan and dean learning to ride the horses for the hobbit, but she was okay with me writing an aidean fic for it as well as a kili/fili fic - which i have yet to write, it'll probably take me a couple of days :)
> 
> hope you like it, darling!

[my tumblr](http://bomburs-butt.tumblr.com/)

 

 

In theory it sounded easy. It sounded terribly easy; get up on the horse and steer it without falling off.

Dean had never sat on a horse before, much less tried to steer one, even from the ground, so he was naturally a bit skeptic to the whole horse-thing from the start.

-

“I can’t wait ‘til we get to ride the horses,” Aidan said on the first day of horseback riding, all big smile and dimples and childlike excitement. He was always this excited about everything, even being on location when the weather was shitty and they had to run around in the thick heather in heavy costume, wielding heavier swords. It was like Aidan was immune to everything that had the least bit of negativity about it, and Dean both loved and envied him – just a tiny bit - for it.

Normally, Dean would be as excited about something as his man-child of a boyfriend, but today he was nervous and skittish, and it didn’t exactly get better once they got to the stables to meet their trainers. And the horses. Tall, muscly horses that might’ve looked calm, but they could probably crush you to jelly if they wanted to.

“Yeah, can’t wait,” Dean muttered and sent a string of mental curses towards whatever made him so nervous around horses, and other large animals, especially cows. He tried to stop and go back, but Aidan had already tossed an arm around his shoulder and was dragging him towards the house of horror, or the stables, as it’s usually referred to.

“Look, I’m … I’m gonna go drink some water, got thirsty all of a sudden,” he said and tried to get out of Aidan’s hold, but the Irishman had looped an arm around his waist before he got anywhere.

“Wait, no,” Aidan said and turned towards him with that open, caring face of his, “You alright?”

Dean cleared his throat and tried his best to form a smile, but as soon he caught sight of the large brown mare intended for Richard, his eyes widened and he was left standing with his mouth open, unable to say anything.

“Dean?” Aidan prompted. He sounded worried and his eyes had gone from gleeful to distressed, and Dean hated the fact that he was the one to blame for that.

“Yeah, I’m WHOA-,” he jerked out of Aidan’s arms and stepped back when one of the trainers thought it would be a good idea to bring one of the horses over to them. “Can you just stop … there?” he let out a nervous laugh and kept backing away slowly.

The horse trained stopped immediately and stared at him like she couldn’t understand what he was doing here if he was afraid of horses. Part of Dean didn’t quite understand it either, but before he had a chance to add anything, Aidan was once again in front of him, putting his hands down on Dean’s shoulders.

“You OK?” he asked and stared into Dean’s eyes, voice soft and calm, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Dean felt his muscles relax faster than he’d care to think about and looked down at his shoes. He nodded and composed himself, “Yeah, just, the horses kinda,” he trailed off and swallowed thickly as he eyed one of the horses. It looked straight back at him with its big, black, emotionless eyes. “I’ve never actually sat on top of a horse before and-uh, they kinda freak me out. A bit.”

The whole stable was quiet and Dean felt the entire ensemble stop in their tracks to stare at him like a physical prickle on his skin. He was about to walk off the entire property and take another breath, but then before he could, Aidan was leading him outside with a warm hand on his lower back.

As soon as they were outside, Dean shuddered and put his hands down the front pockets of his jeans. “It’s not … they just caught me by surprise, Aid. The size,” he stuttered out and forced out a laugh, looking at between Aidan and the people still left inside the stables. Richard was petting the horse he would be riding and everyone else looked so utterly comfortable; it was annoying Dean more than it should.

“Hey, it’s alright, man,” Aidan said and smiled reassuringly. Or, that’s what Dean thought he was trying to do, it looked more unsure than anything, like he had no idea how to react to any of this.

“They’re so big,” Dean huffed and scratched the back of his head. He looked back and saw the rest of the cast petting and grooming a couple of the horses while the trainer informed them of what was probably general horse-info, like how to brush their tails and pick rock out of their hooves, or something.

Aidan turned back to look at them too for a moment, “Not that big. And they’re pretty friendly, Dean, they made sure of that. No bucking allowed.”

Just now did Dean notice how close they were standing, Aidan still holding his hand against his back. Dean smiled to himself and didn’t move out of Aidan’s bubble. “Richard’s horse is pretty huge,” he mumbled instead and tried not to lean too much into Aidan’s side as they stood together.

He felt more than heard Aidan laugh at that, a rumbling vibration against his shoulder.

“Aye, but Richard’s about eight feet tall though, ain’t he?”

“Wh-,” was all Dean got out before he started laughing too; he looped an arm around Aidan’s waist and returned the embrace, forcing himself from burying his face in his shoulder and just completely lean into him.

They were both quiet for a moment, after the laughter had died down, when Aidan softly cleared his throat and nudged Dean to get his attention, “You wanna go back in?”

Dean took a breath and nodded, albeit a bit unsurely. “Yeah.”

“You’ll do great, Dean. It’ll just take a bit of gettin’ used to ‘s all,” Aidan murmured and moved his hand up to ruffle Dean’s hair. “I’ll help get yer mind off it later if it’s still botherin’ you,” he added and leaned in, brushing his lips against Dean’s ear.

Dean gave an involuntary shiver and cleared his throat, trying not to give too much thought to what Aidan was implying. “Promises, promises,” he teased and happily returned the kiss when Aidan leaned in and pressed their lips together.

“Oh, yer gonna be sorry for doubting me, Deano.”

“That I’d like to see, babe.”

Aidan gave him another kiss before he dragged him back to the stables; not that Dean was doubtful about getting on a horse anymore, not when he knew what awaited him later.

“Get yer ass up on that horse, O’Gorman,” Aidan laughed and gave him another peck on the cheek before he walked over to the lady who would be training him and three others; Graham, Mark and James.

Aidan kept his promise afterwards, but Dean was never sorry for ‘doubting’ him.


End file.
